tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mildred Harris
Cheyenne, Wyoming, Estados Unidos de América |lugar de defunción = Hollywood, California, Estados Unidos de América |cónyuge = William P. Fleckenstein (1934 - 1944) (divorciados) Everett Terrence McGovern (1924 - 1930) (divorciados) 1 hijo Charles Chaplin (23 October 1918 - 4 April 1921) (divorced) 1 hijo |hijos = |premios óscar = |premios globo de oro = |imdb = 0365121 }} Mildred Harris (nacida el 29 de noviembre de 1901, y fallecida el 20 de julio de 1944), fue una actriz estadounidense de cine mudo. Nació en Cheyenne, capital del estado estadounidense de Wyoming. Sus primeras apariciones en la pantalla fueron a la edad de once años, en el western de 1912 The Post Telegrapher, dirigida por Francis Ford y Thomas Ince. Posteriormente, comenzó a desempeñar papeles juveniles, incluyendo apariciones en la serie basada en El Maravilloso Mago de Oz, de Lyman Frank Baum. El 23 de octubre de 1918 se casó con Charles Chaplin, matrimonio que provocó un escándalo debido a que Harris tenía sólo 16 años, mientras que Chaplin ya tenía 29. El matrimonio, se vio provocado por un supuesto embarazo no deseado de Harris, que posteriormente resultó ser una falsa alarma. Se desconoce si realmente fue una falsa alarma, o un engaño para conseguir el matrimonio con Chaplin, quien estaba comenzando a despuntar en su carrera artística. Su relacion con el actor Charles Chaplin fue incluida en el fim biografico Chaplin; basada en la vida del actor, fue caracterizada por la actriz ucraniana Milla Jovovich. No obstante, tras la boda Harris quedó embarazada, dando a luz a Norman Spencer Chaplin el 7 de julio de 1919, pero el niño nació con graves problemas de salud, y falleció al tercer día. El niño fue incinerado en el Cementerio Inglewood Park.Norman Spencer Chaplin en www.beneathlosangeles.com[http://www.ednapurviance.org/chaplininfo/chaplinwives.html Esposas de Charles Chaplin en www.ednapurviance.org El matrimonio duró hasta 1921, año en el que se divorciaron, con gran repercusión social, y en los medios de comunicación. Tras el matrimonio con Chaplin tuvo un breve relación con el [[Príncipe de Gales], Duque de Windsor y posteriormente rey Eduardo VIII. Su carrera se desvaneció después de su divorcio con Chaplin. Terminó trabajando en bares nocturnos. Falleció alcohólica a los 42 años. Filmografía * Having a Wondeful Crime (1945) * The Story of Dr. Wassell (1944) * Hail the Conquering Hero (1944) * Reap the Wild Wind (1942) * Holiday Inn (película) (1942) * Movie Maniacs (1936) * Great Guy (1936) * Never Too Late (1935) * Lady Tubbs (1935) * Melody Man (1930) * No, No Nanette (1930) * Side Street (1929) * Sea Fury (1929) * Melody of Love (1928) * Speed Classic (1928) * Lingerie (1928) * The Power of the Press (1928) * The Heart of a Follies Girl (1928) * Hearts of Men (1928) * The Show Girl (1927) * The Swell-Head (1927) * Out of the Past (1927) * One Hour of Love (1927) * Wandering Girls (1927) * She's My Baby (1927) * The Adventurous Soul (1927) * The Girl from Rio (1927) * Burning Gold (1927) * Husband Hunters (1927) * Mama Behave (1926) * The Mystery Club (1926) * Wolf Hunters (1926) * Self Starter (1926) * Cruise of the Jasper B (1926) * Dangerous Traffic (1926) * The Isle of Retribution (1926) * My Neighbor's Wife (1925) * Private Affairs (1925) * The Unknown Lover (1925) * Dressmaker from Paris (1925) * Beyond the Border (1925) * Easy Money (1925) * The Fighting Cub (1925) * Frivolous Sal (1925) * The Iron Man (1925) * Stepping Lively (1924) * Unmarried Wives (1924) * Traffic in Hearts (1924) * One Law for the Woman (1924) * Shadow of the East (1924) * By Divine Right (1924) * The Desert Hawk (1924) * In Fast Company (1924) * The Fog (1923) * The Daring Years (1923) * First Woman (1922) * A Prince There Was (1921) * Habit (1921) * Fool's Paradise (1921) * Woman in His House (1920) * Polly of the Storm Country (1920) * Home (1919) * For Husbands Only (1918) * Borrowed Clothes (1918) * Cupid by Proxy (1918) * Doctor and the Woman (1918) * A Love Sublime (1917) * Old Fashioned Young Man (1917) * Golden Rule Kate (1917) * The Bad Boy (1917) (1917) * Cold Deck (1917) * The Americano (1917) * The Old Folks at Home (1916) * Hoodoo Ann (1916) * Intolerance (1916) * The Matrimaniac (1916) * Little Soldier Man (1915) * Little Lumberjack (1915) * The Warrens of Virginia (1915) * The Absentee (1915) * Enoch Arden (1915) (1915) * Shadows of the Past (1914) * Social Ghost (1914) * Little Matchmakers (1914) * O Mimi San (1914) * The Courtship of O San (1914) * Wolves of the Underworld (1914) * The Colonel's Orderly (1914) * A Frontier Mother (1914) * Shadows of the Past (1914) * When America Was Young (1914) * His Majesty, the Scarecrow of Oz (1914) * The Magic Cloak of Oz (1914) * Borrowed Gold (1913) * A Shadow of the Past (1913) * ''Romance of Sunshine Valley (1913) * Wheels of Destiny (1913) * Way of a Mother (1913) * A Child of War (1913) * The Drummer of the 8th (1913) * The Seal of Silence (1913) * Grand-Dad (1913) * Sense of Duty (1912) * The Triumph of Right (1912) * His Nemesis (1912) * The Frontier Child (1912) * The Post Telegrapher (1912) Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo de:Mildred Harris en:Mildred Harris fi:Mildred Harris fr:Mildred Harris it:Mildred Harris nl:Mildred Harris no:Mildred Harris pt:Mildred Harris ru:Харрис, Милдред sv:Mildred Harris